


A Different Kind of Demon

by nm_writer22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family Issues, Group Therapy, Jimmy is a doctor, OFC - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nm_writer22/pseuds/nm_writer22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several years since Dean's seen Sam, and seventeen months since Dean's had alcohol. But he's been struggling a lot without it. Sam persuades him to go to group therapy, but it doesn't help. Not until a surprising acquaintance shows up, and slowly, she helps Dean realize there's a lot more to life than just falling back to misery and addictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Never Been Okay, Dean.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620704) by [itsokdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokdean/pseuds/itsokdean). 



> Hello everyone! I was inspired to start this work based off of personal experiences and another fanfic (URL is tagged). I'll put warnings in the notes for anything that may be triggering before each chapter. I hope you like it (:  
> In this first chapter, there are references of past alcohol abuse.

Dean was nervous.

Okay, he was a little more than nervous. Scratch that. A lot more than nervous. He stood by the exit of the luggage pickup, wringing his hands and trying hard not to pace or keep shifting his weight from foot to foot.

It would be the first time in a couple years that he would see his little brother. Well, he wasn't little anymore; in fact, Sam practically towered over Dean and was going to Stanford. Still, he was younger than Dean. Anyways, Sam hadn't been back to Kansas since he left for Stanford, and he only called for the holidays or when something happened with his girlfriend, Jess. Dean never met or talked to her before, and she was coming with Sam today to meet Dean. So, Dean had to be alcohol- free and pristine for the lady, but he really wanted to prove to Sam he was getting better.

Which is why he was so nervous.

Just before he could take another deep breath, Sam's more-than-6-foot stature came through the doorway with a shorter, blonde and pretty woman accompanying his side. They both seemed a little tired, but they were all smiles coming through those doors. Sam scanned the crowd, and Dean guessed it was him looking for Dean.

Tentatively raising his hand, Dean called out Sam's name and headed towards the bars between the crowd and new arrivals. Sam's eyes followed the sound, and they lit up when they met Dean's.

"Dean! Hey!" Sam called back, waving and pushing past the crowd while pulling his suitcase (and holding Jess's hand with his other hand). Dean smiled and swallowed hard, trying to hide his anxiety. "I'm so glad to see you," Sam's muffled voice was barely audible as he pulled Dean into a tight hug and spoke into his leather jacket. Dean returned the hug, patting his brother's back.

"You too, Sammy, you too." Dean pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes. "I've been good, too. I've been going to the meetings and haven't had a drink in seventeen months." Dean searched for approval in his brother's eyes.

"Dean, I'm so proud of you," answered Sam quietly, making sure Jessica wouldn't hear. "I'm glad you stuck to it and that you're feeling better." Sam was smiling, but there was something in his eyes that made Dean's stomach tighten- was it sadness? Pity for his broken and addiction- prone brother? It's a good thing he didn't mention how he fought the urge to go to a bar for whiskey almost every night, or else Sam would've sent him to an in- patient addiction center.

"Hey, it's Dean, right? I'm Jessica, or Jess." A smooth and feminine voice pulled Dean from his uncomfortable feeling with Sam. He looked over to see the blonde girl smiling at him, hand extended. _Good job, Sam,_ Dean thought as he smiled back awkwardly and shook Jess's hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Sam won't shut up about you over the phone, so it's great to put a face to the name," joked Dean, hoping he could kill the still- awkward air between his brother and him. Jess let out a relaxed laugh as she let go of his hand. "Speaking of not shutting up..." Jess raised her left hand, revealing a gold ring with three diamonds attached to it. "We're engaged!" She stated excitedly, bouncing a little with a huge smile on her face. Dean must've looked startled, because Sam quickly broke in.

"It happened only a couple days ago, and we wanted to tell you in person," explained Sam. His excitement didn't match Jessica's, but that was probably because he was looking for Dean's approval: nervousness also had a place in his tone.

"Oh, wow... That's great, guys.. I'm happy for you two!" Was all Dean could muster before he revealed any jealously. His longest relationship had only been year, but that had a disastrous ending in which he dared not think about. This is why he turned to alcohol and started drinking a lot: he couldn't keep friends, women and even family long enough to have a good relationship, thought Dean as Jess babbled about the engagement. They always left before they got close, but alcohol could never fail Dean. He internally shook his head before zoning back in to the real world.

"That's great, Jess. Hey, are you guys hungry? We can go to a diner or restaurant. There are some really good ones nearby." Dean tried to make his voice sound as happy as possible.

"Sure," answered Sam. He looked at Jess for confirmation, and she nodded. "Hey, where are we staying this week?"

"My apartment isn't big enough for us, so I found a nice hotel nearby," Dean answered over the sound of many voices and rolling suitcases as they left the airport. "So, Sam, remember that big brother is still here," he warned jokingly as Sam smirked at Jess. Jessica rolled her eyes, but she giggled anyways.

"Wow, you still have the Impala? I thought you'd get rid of it after..." Sam trailed off when they got to the car. Dean knew he didn't want to mention Dad's mysterious disappearance a couple days before Sam left for Stanford.

"It still works great. And looks good too," Dean said defensively. _Plus, it's something that won't leave me, just like you and Dad did,_ thought Dean, but he didn't dare speak those words. _I have him now, and that's what matters,_ Dean silently scolded himself as he packed the suitcases in the trunk and everyone got into the Impala. _Don't fuck it up, Dean. Don't ruin this for you and those two._

On the outside, Dean smiled painfully as his thoughts abused his brain.

"Diner then?"


	2. Resistance and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean battles his call for alcohol and finds out a dark secret about their waitress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long wait- I was considering scrapping this work, since its not going where I want it to, but I made *many many many* revisions to change that. Remember to comment and kudos if you like it (:  
> Discusses possible addiction relapse and self- harm scars.

The drive to the restaurant (Sam changed his mind the last minute) was okay. Dean asked Jess the common questions- where are you from, what are you majoring in, how'd you meet Sam, stuff like that. Jess turned out to be a good match for Sam.

It reminded him of his past relationships, their crash- and- burn endings, followed by days of numbness thanks to Jack Daniel's. That's when Sam held his intervention, Dean thought as they got out of the car in the restaurant's parking lot and started towards the entrance.

"Hello, and welcome to Johnny's Tavern! A table for three?" Came the greeting as the trio walked into the restaurant. Dean nodded and relaxed when he smelled burgers, among other delicious foods.

"Nice choice, Sammy. I'm in the mood for a burger." He smirked at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Dean, aren't you ALWAYS in the mood for a burger?" Sam said as he glanced at Jessica, who was hanging on his arm and giggling.

"Sorry for the wait- right this way please," a soft yet clear voice broke the brothers from their banter. Dean turned to see a petite girl, who was probably a year younger than Dean. She was wearing dress pants and a black, long- sleeved shirt —  _it's the middle of summer in Kansas; how the hell is she wearing long sleeves?_ — and bright smile. The three followed the waitress to a table in the middle of the restaurant. She placed menus in front of them, introducing herself as Monica and asked for their choice of drinks.

"I'll have a lemon water, please," answered Jess automatically, looking through the menu.

"Can I get a Guinness... Scratch that, a Pepsi for me please," Sam said as he shot Dean a sympathetic look.

"I'll have a lemonade, please." Dean looked up at the waitress as he answered, ignoring Sam's hesitant breath. She was staring at him curiously, her pale violet eyes questioning his choice. Dean broke the eye contact, but he could still feel Monica's gaze resting on him.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks. You can order whenever you're ready." Their waitress smiled again, glanced at Dean and walked away.

"How the hell is she wearing a long- sleeved shirt? And it's black," whispered Jess as she leaned in closer to the table, her eyes following Monica. "It's the middle of summer in Kansas."

Dean and Sam shrugged, but Dean felt as if he should defend her. The trio studied their menus. A few minutes later they ordered- Jess a Greek salad, Sam a wrap, and Dean, of course, a burger. There was one that was made with whiskey; would that count as a relapse? It would just be the taste, right? His mouth watered at the thought of the taste of the sweet burn of the alcohol. He, instead, chose the '78 Classic.

\-------

Some time, a salad, a wrap, a burger and something to drink later, the trio was arguing over who was going to pay. Dean reasoned with the other two being guests; Sam and Jess reasoned with Dean already paying for a hotel for them. They eventually decided for Sam and Jess to split the tab, leaving Dean the tip. He asked for the tab as she came and collected their plates.

"Sure, no problem!" Another smile. For a waitress, she seemed a little too cheery for the time of day. Maybe she had been doing it for a long time? And that's when Dean saw them. Monica probably didn't mean to-maybe it was a nervous habit- but she pulled up her sleeves just slightly before she took the plates. Dean glanced over, not registering what they were until a second afterwards. Deep, ragged scars ran down Monica's wrists and forearms, going both vertical and horizontal. Some were faded and thin; others were thick and long; some were pink and almost fresh- looking. And they were everywhere, cris- crossing and overlapping each other.

"I guess that's a good reason to wear long sleeves," Dean murmured very quietly to himself. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough, because Monica froze, shot him a pleading gaze, then quickly gathered the plates and left.

"Woah, she got spooked by something," Sam commented as he read the total. Jess nodded in agreement, but Dean stayed motionless and silent. Its good they didn't see the scars or hear Dean's comment.

He waited for the two to go to the bathrooms before he took out a $10 bill and placed it in the tab. When Monica came by again, she didn't glance at Dean or smile. "We all have our demons," Dean murmured softly to himself and to the waitress, looking up at her.

She nodded and whispered back, "I've got thousands." She turned and headed away before Dean could answer.

Sam and Jess came back and gathered their stuff. They were talking about a whole new subject, and Dean didn't feel inclined to break their conversation. He was fine with staying back, going over what he just saw and heard from Monica.


End file.
